


request book

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Requests, characters will be added here when I get req., more tags coming soon too, omg I love gay people sm....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: requests book! click to read rules and details
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	request book

hi!! omg it’s me again!! i most likely don’t have much of a following as I think, but since my writing spark has picked up again, I am reopening requests AND questions!!!!! :)   
  


here are the rules 

I will NOT do princessknight, darkwhip, pitayaknight, or any minor x adult ships. (sorbet is a minor in my eyes). i have the right to deny or not go through with any sort of request!   
yes, I do (y/n) books! please specify what gender the reader is and what you would like in it, character, kinks, etc...

its 2 am but I wanna hear y’all go off also I highly encourage friending me on discord IM OPEN!!! IM HERE!! chili!#6428

finished stories will be published in this book! most stories will be 3,000 words max or 2,000 if I’m feeling lazy ;)

thank you!!


End file.
